Superman
Early Life Ree'Van was born on the planet Krypton around the same time as Kal'El, the original Superman, to Zonn'Van and Vara'Van. TZonn'Van and Jor'El, Kal'El's father, were close friends, and their Houses were renowned as holders of the greatest minds of Krypton. Zonn'Van stood at Jor'El's side when they tried to convince the Kryptonian Council that they must evacuate the planet when they discovered the catastrophic event that was coming and spelled certain to doom their world. Rebuked by the Council, both men decided that while they would die with their planet, that their children would not suffer the same fate. Ree'Van was placed in a separate escape rocket, much like Kal'Els, and both were launched from the planet only moments before it's destruction. Both rocket's traveled through the Kryptonian Solar System, and while Kal'El's ship escaped the system, Ree'Van's ship was unexpectedly caught on the edge of a undiscovered Wormhole and thrown to the opposite edge of the galaxy. The Medical Systems aboard Ree'Van's ship activated a Suspended Animation Program, once the Navigation System located it's destination of Earth was now some 20 years distant, and that the ship would not be able to adequately sustain his growth for such a long trip. Abilities Superhuman Strength: While not infinite, depictions of the upper limit of how much weight he can lift have ranged from being able to do the work of several laborers in half the time, lift objects hundreds of times his own weight including any sized vehicle over his head, bend and/or break steel with his bare hands, snapping chain links, lifting mountains, and all the way up to moving entire planets. After being saturated with yellow solar energy, his strength was tested as exceeding the force of 200 quintillion tons (or 2x1020 tons, in scientific notation, i.e., two hundred billion billion tons). Explanations include being adapted to the heavier gravity of Krypton, and his muscles using the power of the solar energy which fuels all his abilities. Superman's endurance has also been shown as limitless (whilst he remains in yellow sunlight). *It should be noted that Ree'Van was trained from an early age by Kal'El to restrain his great strength, and on a subconcious level he has tremendous restraint during battles to precisely control the impact from his physical attacks. Only in rare, or controled, instances has he unleashed his full potential. Invulnerability Immunity to almost all forms of harm and ailments, including extreme force and extremely high temperatures. Effectiveness has ranged from his skin being piercable by nothing less than a "bursting shell" to being completely unharmed at ground zero of a nuclear explosion. This ability includes the immunity to most known physical and mental diseases, viruses and toxins. Explanations for this ability have included, Kryptonians having an extremely dense molecular structure to each of his cells emitting an unbreakable aura of solar energy. This power greatly retards his aging and increases as he gets older, sometimes rendering him effectively immortal. Flight: The ability to naturally defy and operate independently of gravity and propel himself through the air at will. He has ranged from simply being able to jump great distances using his vast strength, to being able to accelerate beyond the Speed of Light, float in midair, and change direction while traveling. Later he became able to traverse interstellar distances without stopping. Lex Luthor once theorized that Superman had to stem from a gigantic planet with enormous gravity, where his species had developed natural anti-gravity organs to be able to function; on Earth, this would allow him to control his own gravimetric field in order to fly. Superhuman Speed: ' Another one of Superman's signature abilities is his superhuman speed, allowing him to move, react, run, and fly extraodinarily fast. Top speeds have ranged far greater than the speed of light. His thoughts and perception are also greatly accelerated to be able to control his actions while moving at high speeds. Superman's running speed has oftentimes been shown to be on par with that of The Flash. '''X-Ray Vision: ' The ability to see through solid objects, usually with the exception of lead. Early stories assumed that hiding objects in lead would prevent him from finding them, however, more modern stories have Superman being able to take advantage of lead's opaqueness to do a wide scan of an area with his X-Ray vision in which the lead objects become immediately visible and then narrow his search to those specific locations. Explanations for how this power works vary, but rarely include the emission and perception of actual X-Rays, as such high-energy radiation would actually be dangerous to living things he uses it on. A more common theory involves being able to see and concentrate on the patterns of natural cosmic radiation as it reverberates off objects. 'Heat Vision: ' Ability to emit solar energy from his eyes. Usually resembles bright red or orange laser-like beams, which may be invisible at low temperatures but extremely bright at high ones. The effective range of his beams are hundreds of feet. In addition varying the beam width, height, and intensity, Superman has demonstrated a high degree of skill and accuracy in manipulating his beam able use this power with surgical precision and at microscopic levels. Since the power can be used invisibly, Superman often takes advantage of that to perform tasks subtly without needing to get into costume. These beams can also be used to produce great concussive force rather than heat. The beams are tremendously powerful and can be used to rupture steel plates and pulverize rock. Also in some stories, it can be reflected like a true laser, able to use great skill and accuracy in manipulating the blasts off multiple targets in rapid succession, or more commonly to remove his very durable facial hair. Sometimes shown to be one of his more physically draining powers to use as it uses such concentrated solar energy. 'Superhuman Breath: ' Ability to inhale and exhale huge volumes of air with great force, capable of extinguishing large fires and moving heavy objects such as cars. Also allows Superman to hold his breath for extended periods in airless environments. The release (exhalation) of highly compressed air through a valve (such as pursed lips) causes it to drop radically in temperature. This is known as the Joule-Thomson effect, and when Superman does this, it is usually referred to as '''Freeze Breath, and can cool objects to sub-zero temperatures and freeze air moisture solid. Superhuman Hearing: ''' Can hear far more sounds with far more detail at far greater distances than normally humanly possible, including sounds on frequencies undetectable by humans such as dog whistles. Superman is able to mentally screen out most of these sounds to be able to function normally, even in a noisy environment, and can focus in on specific things, like a person's voice or heartbeat, even if they are in another part of the city. He can even hear sounds on other planets. Like humans and most animals, he is skilled at automatically noticing his own name out of the jumble of several overheard conversations, making him adept at quickly responding to calls of distress all over the city. '''Superhuman Vision His senses grant him the ability to see farther and with greater accuracy and detail than humanly possible. Sometimes includes the ability to see EM frequencies invisible to humans, such as radio transmissions, infrared light, the bioelectric aura which surrounds all living things, even in pitch-black darkness. Offshoots of this power include Telescopic Vision, which allows him to "zoom in" on far away objects, sometimes hundreds of miles away, and Microscopic Vision, which allows him to zoom in on objects that would normally be too small to see, like those on a cellular or molecular level. Superhuman Olfaction: ' A heightened and highly accurate sense of smell comparable to some animals such as dogs. Can be used to detect things like the chemicals in a bomb hidden somewhere in a crowded room. 'Eidetic Memory: Superman is occasionally shown to have flawless, total recall of everything he has ever seen, read or heard. In turn, he is often depicted as being fluent in many of Earth's languages and cultures. Molecular Control: Superman has the ability to interact with extremely large objects in a manner that should destroy them due to excessive stress without them falling apart. For instance he has been known to tear an entire building from the ground, move it, set it down, and have it hold together the entire time, and thereafter as far as anyone knows. Neither Super Strength nor Gravity Control alone or combined would allow him to do these things. In fact the nature of what he does is so extreme that the only conceivable explanation is that he has another super power that holds molecules together at a fundamental level if he so wills them to. He is apparently unaware he is manifesting this ability, but there is no denying he is.